


Portrait of Loki done in pencil

by sinemoras09



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil portrait of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of Loki done in pencil

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to post fanart :x Let's hope this works!

Tom Hiddleston as Loki. Pencil. Drawing time approximately 2 hours.


End file.
